Friendshipland
Friendshipland The founding of the nation of Friendshipland was on April 28th, 2018 by SpookyScoops with the capital being established in Wakkanai. Friendshipland has no real established government or even a nation discord as of early June. Not much is known of Friendshipland outside of a few associates of SpookyScoops. Founding of Friendship To fully understand Friendshipland, you must understand its capital of Wakkanai. Wakkanai was founded on April 17th by SpookyScoops. You know what else was going on during this time? The Kerala War was in full swing and everyone had a part it in. Wakkanai was originally part of Japan, (that's why the town has a Japanese name) and the town and its leader believed it would stay this way. But, as you may have read in the little box thing, the nation of Friendshipland is an oligarchy, as is the capital. So, lets dig into that. The Oligarchy of friendship? Yes, SpookyScoops isn't the only one who wears the pants fellas. Major decisions must go through all three of the supreme leaders of Friendshipland. SpookyScoops happens to be the only one that actually logs on the server, and the one who says stupid shit constantly. MC_Pungie (we are just gonna call him Pungie from now on) is the one who represents the tunnels, and wants everyone to know that he is better than him, but is too busy on that grind to ever log on. CrowTPD (once referred to as BreezyBoo04) is too busy watching Korean Pop Music Videos to ever log on to Minecraft. So, although it is officially an oligarchy, SpookyScoops does just about everything. Alright we get it now, why did Wakkanai leave Japan? Well, you see, although SpookyScoops loves his Japanese friends, Pungie and CrowTPD share this belief that Japan is a daycare, and are really against being part of Japan. So, in the middle of the Kerala War, Wakkanai joined Lantau (shocking!!!) to fight with Magenent and Noah. Eventually, after roughly a week of being part of Lantau, SpookyScoops and CrowTPD began making fun of a resident of Lantau and it really pissed off Noah. So the three oligarchs decided to make their own nation because at this point neither side of the war would want them. So finally the nation of Friendshipland was founded. Friendshipland's core beliefs Friendshipland at the moment only has two towns in it, one of which is a one chunk piece of shit that should probably be removed soon because it serves no purpose. So really Friendshipland is a one town nation. And at that with only really one active member, being SpookyScoops. So, this isn't really a nation, but just some guy who made a nation but isn't allowed to join back to Japan because the other two oligarchs wont let him. Anyways, enough ranting. SpookyScoop's core beliefs Yeah, that's right. This is what you came for. Lets keep this PG-13 and bullet this up. * No Communism * The chat shouldn't be moderated (with the exception of spam) * Japan is the most powerful nation and should be respected as such * Friendshipland should fight alongside Japan in every conflict * Sulake should just give up and let Friendshipland own South Korea The future of Friendshipland? Well, the future is very unclear, since nobody real wants to join the nation that is led by SpookyScoops (as far as I know, HMU if you want to join tho) Category:Past Nations